Unaware Proposal
by Moonshine 369
Summary: Four year old Claire decides that she and Quil would be the perfect match. Funny how things work out.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

NOTE: THIS STORY CONTAINS NO BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS.**

**After reading the short little fluffy bit between Quil and Claire in the middle of Breaking Dawn (a terrible, awful book that I couldn't finish), I decided that I really wanted to explore their relationship with Claire at a young age. And then this came to me. It's just drabble, but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even _like_ to be Stephanie Meyer anymore, because of Breaking Dawn. Don't accuse me of being her or I may be forced to hurt you.**"…And they lived happily ever after." Quil closed the large, pink book, just finishing the fairy tale he had been reading to the subject of his imprinting, the little toddler, Claire. He stood up off of the edge of her bed where he was reading from, put the book down, and started tucking her in.

* * *

"Quil, is that story _real_? All the princes and princesses?" asked Claire sleepily as Quil brought the cover up to her neck.

"Sure they are," Quil said, unable to help himself. He was putty in this little girl's hands; he'd do anything to see her ear to ear smile.

Claire thought about that for a moment.

"Quil, can _I_ marry a prince?"

Quil sat up by the four year old's face, smiling down at her as she drifted. "Do you want to?"

"I wanna marry someone _smart_," Claire said.

"_I'm_ smart," Quil pointed out, jokingly.

"I wanna marry someone _strong,_" Claire said.

Quil mock flexed his muscles, causing his admirer to giggle.

"I wanna marry someone _funny_," she continued.

Unable to resist, Quil yanked the cover off of her, raised her pajama shirt just enough to bare her belly, and blew a loud raspberry into it, causing the toddler to reel into a giggle fit, squirming away from his mouth.

As he laid her back down, recovering her, the thoughtful expression returned to the little girl.

"Quil is smart, strong and funny," she pointed out.

"Why, thank you."

She thought for another moment.

"Claire wants to marry Quil."

Quil's throat got thick with pride, and he swallowed back cheerful laughter. Even _besides_ the fact that Claire had barely an idea what she was saying, no five words could ever cause him more joy.

"Okay, Claire-bear," he said, kissing her forehead as her eyelids sank closed. "Quil'll marry Claire." He wished that somehow those words could be turn into reality.

As the child's gentle, even breathing indicated her sleeping, Quill stood, careful not to disturb her, and flicked off the lights. "Goodnight, love," he whispered into the darkness, and then closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Review! Thanks a bunch for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt like _Unaware Proposal _could use a second half. Enjoy. Credit goes** to iLuvMe21 **for the prompt. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, thank you very much, but then, I don't really want to anymore ever since Breaking Dawn... o.o;**

* * *

The wedding dress fit perfectly.

It wasn't too extravagant, nor was it too subtle. It had _just_ the right amount of flowers and lace; not too much, not too little. It was perfect. Claire couldn't have asked for anything better.

Nor could she ask for a different location. The La Push beach was a great choice, and it actually _wasn't_ raining today.

She looked at the picture of Quil on her desk, thinking of a conversation she'd once shared with Quil.

"_Claire wants to marry Quil."_

"_Okay, Claire-Bear. Quil'll marry Claire."_

Although Claire didn't fully remember that night, as she was four when it happened, she knew the whole story. Quil had told it to her and re-told it to her countless times. It was a treasured memory for him, the first time she'd agreed to marry him, although she was only four and wasn't really sure of what she was saying. Of course, she'd agreed to marry him _twice_.

She wondered if, back then, when she was four, she'd ever believe that she would _actually_ marry this wonderful man, this protecting werewolf.

"Claire!" The voice snapped her back into reality.

Claire opened the door to reveal her Aunt Emily.

"You're taking forever; you're going to miss your own wedding," her aunt joked, plesantly, although Claire could tell she was just as excited and nervous as she was. Emily paused, as if considering whether or not she should continue. "Are you getting… cold feet?" she asked, saying _cold feet_ like it was a horrible disease.

Claire didn't have to think about it.

"No," she said, thinking of her Quil, and she meant it. "No, they're toasty warm."

* * *

**Yay! Favorite couple next to BellaxEdward: ClairexQuil! Squeeeee. **


End file.
